paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
DON'T BREATHE
It was a quiet night and Dan and humdinger were heading to the bank to work the night shift Dan: wow it's dark in here well let's get to work its already 12 am humdinger: ok ill do the cash u do the checking accounts Dan: ok as they start working the bank but nobody shows up and it's now 1 am Dan: well i see that noone showed up thats fine i guess alright he says and they stay for 1 more hour Dan: ok thats weird huh time to go home humdinger: ok let's go home they start to drive home when suddenly they see a light flickering in the house by the bridge Dan: whats going on over there why's the light flickering Humdinger: idk check it out Dan: ok but its 2:30 am dan goes inside the house sees a blood trail leading up the stair's Dan: what happened here he climbs the stairs and follows the blood to a bathroom and he sees a womans head decapitated and blood all over the floor with these blood words on the mirror I SEE YOU Dan: omg omg who did this she's dead he ran down the stairs Dan: humdinger were getting outta here step on the gas were going home now Humdinger starts driving towards home: so dan what was in there dan: i dont even wanna tell u just drIve he starts driving as they drive over the railroad tracks hill they see a man lying on the ground humdinger: what... is that he trembles as dan gets out of the car and looks at the man dan: he's dead and then a thump comes out of nowhere Dan: we gotta go now they drive to the scene and a boy is hanging on the door with a sign saying in red I CAN HEAR YOU BREATH dan: oh no thats daring danny x humdinger: he's dead now im scared dan and we need to find out whos doing this but who he ? Dan: idk but inside the building I found a knife humdinger: where did u find .. it Dan: near the body of Mr Porter he's be murdered humdinger: what are we gonna do what do we do ! Dan: i think i know how to stop this murder we,ll make a back entrance and trap him humdinger: go idea then we will dropdown him perfect they see a man walk into the 3 story house near the lookout dan: comeon lets go stop him hes already murdered 4 people humdinger: alright let's go they drove up to back entrance and parkerd Dan: u ready humdinger Humdinger: u bet They opened the back door and the house was a little dark with lights on half of the house and they then saw another body dead on the kitchen table with blood and they heard a voice : Hello my friends welcome so glad u could make it dan: who are u and why did u murder those citizens : murder hahahhaha I didn't murder anyone I simply just taught them a lesson of to not report me that's all the voice said and a man came down the stairs dan: who are u : im your worst nightmare the name is Jeff killers Humdinger: U MURDERER he came up at jeff but Jeff threw him out the window almost into the bay : u can try but u won't kill me im undieable haha Jeff: oof ( dan kicks him in the chest and pulls out a desert eagle ) Dan: maybe not but I'm gonna try my best jeff: U WILL SUFFER dan punches him in the face and he pushes dan on the edge as dan rolls away and back punches Jeff in the back and jeff pulls out a knife : u can't win dan u can't win im stronger than u he comes at dan with the knife but dan ducks and lashes him at the edge as he's hanging on the edge jeff: forgive me dan I did wrong let me live plz dan: no u killed too many innocent lives and I can't rIskandar another dan points the gun dan: this is for all the adventure bay citizens that lost their lives he shoots Jeff in the chest as Jeff falls down the cliff and dies drowning in the water he pulls up humdinger and has tears in his eyes Dan: he's dead now but I cant forgive him for the dead ones he killed Humdinger: its ok you did what u had to do it was necessary now let's go to the lookout and tell the paw patrol the whole storyx Dan: ok (dan puts away the gun) let's go dan says as they drive in the merecedes to the lookout to tell ryder the news The end, stay tuned for part 2 Category:Brutal murders Category:Adventure Bay Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Jeff Category:Blood, and violence Category:Adventure bay bank